


I Just Love You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s one of those days where there’s nothing to worry about. No HYDRA. No missions. No reports. Just you and Steve and the love you have for each other. Based off of this post.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Just Love You

It was rare for you to have a free day like this nowadays. You didn’t have to worry about saving the world from aliens or HYDRA. You didn’t have anything work-related to take care of. It was just you, time, and your wonderful boyfriend, Steve.

When you had free days like these, which is starting to seem rare, you and Steve like to cherish the time you spend with each other. Sometimes it’s cuddling in bed all day and just talking. Other times, it’s going out and exploring New York. For today, you two were staying in.

Soft music played from your bluetooth speaker. It was your playlist of movie scores. You lied on your back on the floor looking up at the ceiling while Steve lied across the couch cuddling one of the pillows. You two were currently discussing the pros and cons to getting a dog.

“It could be like a family pet, Steve! Everyone can take care of it, it won’t be just us!”

“Sweetheart, I’m pretty sure Tony won’t appreciate a dog in the compound.”

You sat up and looked at Steve. Determination was written all over your face, “A dog would be better than a cat though! Cats can climb and they’ll get into everything. And that means we’d have to cat proof everything! That’d be so annoying! The highest place a dog can be would probably be the couch. Plus, I think it’d be good for Bucky to be around a dog.”

“And why’s that?”

You threw your arms in the air and exclaimed, “Because dogs are loving and precious and Bucky deserves all the happiness in the world!”

Steve’s lips turned up, forming a fond smile on his face. He sat up and tossed the pillow he was holding to the side. He opened up his arms to you, “Come here.” You crawled over to the couch and climbed onto his lap. Steve wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled his face into your neck, “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbled.

“I love dogs. Sue me. And I thought you’d be on my side about this!”

Steve leaned back and gave you a questioning look, “And why’s that?”

You rolled your eyes, “Steve, you’re like the human version of a golden retriever.” Steve just stared at you for a moment. His hands rested on your hips and then,

“TICKLE MONSTER!”

You fell onto the couch screaming, “NOOOO! STEVE! STOOOOOP! I’M SORRY!”

“You basically called me a dog!”

“Yeah, and I love dogs!” You shouted through your fits of laughter. It was cliche, but your laughter was music to Steve’s ears. The tickling then seized and he pulled you up into a sitting position. He had this smile on his face and you asked him, “What?”

He shook his head, “Nothin’. I just really love you.”


End file.
